guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dolyak
what is the purpose of this article? --Thundergrace 02:17, 13 Sep 2005 (EST)# It explains what a Dolyak is. (Captain Obvious to the rescue!) --Tetris L 00:24, 16 Sep 2005 (EST) Dolyak = yak? It says that dolyaks are a type of yak, which I think is wrong. These are two different kinds of animal, their resemblence is irrelevent, both belong to a different world and are in no way related to one another. Its similar to saying the tengu are eagles, its just not true. Instead of saying "Dolyaks are the yaks of the Shiverpeak Mountains." Perhaps it should instead say "Dolyaks are creatures who are similar to yaks, who reside in the Shiverpeak Mountains." Please help me understand... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.109.4.234 • ) 15:56, July 12, 2006. :But they are just yaks. Look at 'em. They look like yaks and act like yaks and don't do anything special or supernatural.— 130.58 (talk) (22:05, 12 July 2006 (CDT)) ::I agree with anon here; they may closely resemble creatures of our world (except for their size and having four horns); but they are unique to the world of Tyria and to me the comparison to Yaks of Earth should only be made in the description if a reference can be found for it in-game, otherwise the reference should be dropped to a Notes section. --- Barek (talk • ) - 22:25, 12 July 2006 (CDT) :::I was about to change the section myself, actually, reasoning that it's better to have a version that everyone likes (I don't think it's particularly bad to call them yaks, but neither do I think it's really necessary to say "Dolyaks are yaks" in the description, so I'm fine with 24.109.4.234's suggested changes). :::I'm of the opinion that only things of note should live in the "notes". The KD note is a great example of something that is very game-mechanically important. Saying "Dolyaks kinda look like yaks" doesn't really have any utility in game, any more than noting that Kephket is referred to as "Queen of the Scarabs" will help you understand her nature or fight her. As such, I've shoved it back into the leading sentence, but without the direct analogizing and overt certainty ("Dolyaks are yaks") that drew the criticism in the first place (I think that "somewhat resemble" is probably the best word choice here). Good? — 130.58 (talk) (23:13, 12 July 2006 (CDT)) ::::I like the "somewhat resemble" wording. As for it being in a note, there is precedent in other articles to say what apparently inspired a particle creature, skill, etc. In this case, the current wording looks fine to me, but it also was consistent as a note as well. Either works. --- Barek (talk • ) - 23:38, 12 July 2006 (CDT) :Dolyaks may or may not be the same as Yaks or a subspecies of Yaks, but Yaks definitely exist in the world of Guild Wars. "So called because of the numerous yak herds that rove throughout the area" The only thing that look like yaks around the Yak's Bend area are Dolyaks. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:00, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ::I mean, it is Yak's bend for a reason...ST47 11:13, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ::: Oh boy, what a lot of speculation here. I don't like the way the article is written. The "As far as is currently known, lone dolyaks are not capable of being targeted, and thus cannot be Charmed into a pet." WOW nice observation. Someone reckons that some day some player will discover a single lone dolyak out there who IS capable of being targeted and CHARMED, even? Also: It should be obvious the name DolYAK was taken from real world YAKs and they are clearly bovine. Subspecies? Huh? They are pixels, enough said? Who cares if they interbreed with berserking bisons? I haven't seen their calfs and frankly I don't need to since pixelized foods are no requirement for pixelized survival in GW. I think the article has too much redundant information. 84.104.80.120 00:05, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Other bovines Bill and the cattle on Shing Jea Island look more like water buffalo than Dolyaks or real-world yaks. There's also Krytan cattle in Bergen Hot Springs, which resemble brown-furred versions of Water Buffalo. -- Gordon Ecker 22:42, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Prof. Yakkington Can we add a note saying that Prof. Yakkington is a well known Dolyak?